


Cinderella story (Trellimar x Reader)

by Nekosounds



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, I'm so sorry, I'm uploading it just cuz, OOC, Reader-Insert, a bit cringy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosounds/pseuds/Nekosounds
Summary: It's exactly as it sounds. Trell is a bit ooc in this, but hey its an AU so why the heck not?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just keeping the first part up right now. If you want me to upload part 2, please tell me in the comments. Once again, sorry this is so bad and that Trell is a little ooc. I just wanted to make a Trellimar x reader and thought this was a good idea. I hope you find some enjoyment in it :)

Once there was a young girl named (y/n) who lived with her mother in a small cottage most of her young life. She never knew her father, but that didn’t matter, because her mother loved her very much. When (y/n) turned 6, her mother married another man and moved into a larger house. The man's name was (evil) Korak. He had a daughter named Medusa.  
One day, her mother got very ill and died a week afterwards. Korak revealed his true nature, a cold hearted man who abused her and made her a servant in her own home.  
But through it all, she still remained a kind and gentle woman.

Your POV

Another day, another floor to scrub. Better hurry before they see me not doing anything, i’d hate to get punished again. I start scrubbing, until I hear a tap on the window, here stood a raven.  
“Cam!” I say. Even though Cam’s a raven, he is my best friend! He’s the only one who really cares about me to be honest.  
I open the window to let him in, “I havn’t seen you in awhile!” I say.  
“(y/n), did you hear about the ball coming up? The one the prince is holding?” He asks.  
“Prince Trellimar?!” I say.  
“Yeah, he’s letting anyone go to it! You’re going to go, right?” He asks. I sign,  
“I wish I could, but you know Korak won’t let me leave the house,” I say.  
“You’ve gotta go! Have fun for once,” he says, “you need to get out of this house (y/n), you’re not ok.”  
“I’m fine,” I say.  
“Fine? Fine! Look at yourself! Looks like you haven’t eaten in weeks, and you're all dirty.” He says.  
“Cam I-”  
“Hey look! The crazy girl is talking to the bird again!” Medusa says from behind me. I jump a little,  
“M-Medusa,” I say.  
“Why are you talking to animals instead of cleaning? I swear you’ve gone mad!” She says.  
“I-I’m sorry, I’ll get back to work now. I swear!” I say.  
“You better, or else i’ll get father to kill you,” she smirks before walking away. I sigh and start to scrub again.  
“I’m sorry I got you in trouble,” Cam says.  
“It’s fine. Just, please go,” I say. And with that, he flys away.

“Mr Korak, may I please go to the ball tonight,” I ask quietly, afraid to upset him. Medusa starts laughing at me.  
“Are you kidding me? You’re dressed in rags and your hairs a mess!” Medusa chokes out through laughs.  
“Shut up Medusa,” Korak says in his deep voice. She stops laughing. “You may go, if you can clean the whole house and get a dress in time,” He says.  
“Deal!” I say without thinking. I go off to start cleaning.

*Time skip hours later*

I finally got the whole house clean. Every floor, every table, every nook and cranny of it! Now I just need to find a way to make a dress within 15 minutes…  
I hear a knock on my bedroom window. Of course, Its Cam.  
“Cam what are you-” as I open the window, I noticed he’s holding something, “Cam, is that a dress?” I ask. He nods and lays it down on my bed. Well...What I call my bed anyways. It’s actually just a small blanket on the floor. The dress is white on the bottom half and light blue on the top. It resembled something of a sundress.  
“Cam, this is beautiful! How did you get this?” I ask.  
“Don’t worry about it, now go get changed and have fun!” He says. I hug him and put on my dress. I run downstairs just in time, they’re about to leave.  
“I’m ready!” I say as I run towards the two. Medusa looks confused, but Korak just smirks.  
“After you than,” he says. As I walk to the carriage, I feel Korak push me down into the mud. Ruining my dress.  
“Oh no, I guess this means you can’t go to the ball,” Medusa sayings in a fake pity voice, before she steps into the carriage. I feel Korak kick me in the stomach before saying,  
“We’ll be back at midnight. Don’t think about doing anything stupid, or else,” Then he walks into the carriage with her, and rides off. While I just lay on the ground and cry. Cam flies up next to me.  
“It’s okay (y/n), we can find a way to fix this!” He says.  
“F-forget it Cam,” I manage to sniff out, “It was stupid of me to think I would be able to go. I mean, look at me, all they would do is laugh at my face.”  
“Don’t say that,” A feminine voice says. I look up and see a woman, wearing a light blue dress and lilac hair.  
“W-who are you?” I ask.  
“I’m Elora Galanodel, your fairy godmother,” She says.  
“Really? Why are you here?” I ask.  
“To bring you to the ball of course!” She says cheerfully.  
“But my clothes are all muddy, and I have no way of getting there!” I say.  
“Leave that up to me darling,” she says. Just then, she turns a pumpkin into a carriage, and two lizards into horses before my eyes.  
“There we go! Now all I need is a couchman,” She says, while turning towards Cam.  
“What are you looking at me for?” He asks. Elora rolls her eyes.  
“Please just get out of that raven form already Cam,” She says. Cam sighs,  
“Fine!” He says before turning into a human. My eyes widen,  
“Cam! You were a human this whole time?!” I say in shock.  
“Hehe, yeah about that…” He says.  
“Nevermind, you two can talk about this later,” Elora says, “now i’m thinking a nice (favorite color) will do,” she says. Elora turns my muddy sundress, into a beautiful (favorite color) ball gown.  
“It’s beautiful,” I say.  
“Well what are you waiting for! You’ve got a ball to go to!” She says. I thank her and rush into the carriage, on my way to the ball.

Trellimar’s POV

I’ve met over a thousand girls tonight, and none of them have seem to catch my interest. None of them are the girl the voice keeps telling me about.  
“Hello your highness,” a quite ugly lady says to me. Her beast of a father behind her.  
“Hello,” I say grudgingly. I really don’t want to talk to this woman. Maybe I can try and sneak away from her.  
“Um, can you please hold off for a second,” I say before walking away. She’s only said one thing to me, and I’ve already had enough of her. As I walk away from her, I run into my knight and friend, Jiutou.  
“Any luck finding this girl Mr Trellimar,” She says.  
“I’m afraid not,” I sigh, “what if she isn’t here Jiutou,” I say. She shrugs,  
“That voice of yours hasn’t failed us yet,” she says. I nod,  
“Your right Jiutou, guess I just have to keep looking,” I say.  
“Oh prince Trellimar!” I groan and look towards the direction of that ratchet woman. But I instead look past her and see her. The girl he’s been telling me about. I push my way through the crowed to get to her. I have to meet this girl. Once I’m in front of her, I notice just how beautiful she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm sorry. But if you do like it, tell me if you want me to upload part 2. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
